dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Main Page
August 2010 Page archived. 08:04, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Prince Zarbon Is Zarbon back from his wedding yet? 02:20, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :He got married? 05:07, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I haven't heard anything like that. How did you learn that Shredcheese? Is that the reason behind his temporary absence right now? 23:43, August 15, 2010 (UTC) I looked on his talk page and it said "I hope Zarbon is back from his wedding" They were talking about all the errors and bad redos in the wiki. 02:31, August 16, 2010 (UTC) If I started an untrue rumor then I feel bad. I really remember something saying that. Let's ask Zarbon after his absense. I really don't know. 02:37, August 16, 2010 (UTC) What's going on? I've noticed that the weekly pole hasnt been changed in like 2 Weeks, and the qoute of the day hasn't changed in like 4 days. I know the wiki is going to have a new design and all, but its not that hard to update the main page once in a while. Sorry please do not take that as an insult. 12:29, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, this happens because the editors responsible for those sections are absent right now due to personal reasons, which is understandable, the editors being SSJGoku93 and PrinceZarbon, respectively. 12:39, August 18, 2010 (UTC) : Exactly correct. They both have messages on the top of their user pages telling about their extended absences. 15:26, August 18, 2010 (UTC) WHY no more Dragon Ball? Howdy. I'm new here and such. I was just curious, but what was Akira Toriyama's reason to end Dragon Ball? :He's given many reasons over the years. The short answer is that he got tired of the daily grind of creating a manga, and felt that he had done all with the story that he could. 04:23, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Please put this on the Tenkaichi Tag team info that the Japanese demo was released on the 26th August and that when you get the full game they'll be an add on for the game because of that demo but the add on has not been told what it is and also you can download the demo on the following website http://www.bandainamcogames.co.jp/cs/list/dragonball/tagvs/trial/download01.html you need on your PSP past version 6.30 the instructions for the website is to click the bottom right yellow button then on the next step do the same but on step 3 there are to red boxes with A and B I chose A once done it should download this works as I have just got it. re: what I was looking for, thanks Interlinks in mainpage? Sorry but...and the interlinks to another languages Dragon Ball Wikis? Ejem. es:--Danke7 (talk) -Dragon Ball 05:47, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :No, they stopped working when they updated the wikia software a while back. 06:28, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Really? I can see the interlinks clearly. http://img825.imageshack.us/img825/8657/esferaa.png --Danke7 (talk) -Dragon Ball 18:16, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :::I have checked the interwiki links, all is correct, you can add interwiki links now, if you have more problem, let me know. ;) -- bola 06:56, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :They do not appear on our pages when we post them. Perhaps I am doing something wrong? 22:00, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I did this edit and it seems the interwiki is working fine, the box appears below the "Whats hot" and above the "slide show". In non-mainpages one must specify the page in the native language --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 22:26, 16 September 2010 (UTC) We don't have sections called "whats hot" or "slide show". What are you talking about? 23:23, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :"Whats Hot on Wikia" its an internal advertise by Wikia, it is located to your left below the "Shout Box" if you don't know where its your "Shout Box" see below your navigation menu other way please tell me and I will provide you with an image to where you can see it --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 01:04, 17 September 2010 (UTC) Hmm, I see it. It's called "What's New in Entertainment" on ours sometimes. There are a LOT of these that are not longer on the wiki though, and the idea of placing them back on the pages where they have been removed seems overly daunting. Not to mention the fact that many of the articles we have here are not on other languages, and insane amounts of research would be required to find out. 01:28, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :I did eventually find it. It honestly did not help that we don't have "whats hot", "slide show" or "shout box" sections. As for the interwiki links, I agree that they can be useful, but they will indeed require much work, since almost none of the pages have the same name between languages, if other pages exist at all. I would definitely not be comfortable leaving this task to a bot. 02:05, September 17, 2010 (UTC) That's one possibility. The Forum about that topic is here. I've responded to it initially, as has another user. 02:56, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Where to start? Im brand new to the Dragon Ball world and dont know where to start? Should I start watching the Dragon Ball series or go right to Dragon Ball Z?? I want it to make sense but Ive been told that the original series wasnt good and I would lose interest before even making it to Z? Please help? mmm, it would be the best for you to begin with dragonball, it's a very little bit more childish but also more humor, but dragonball is really cool you will like it i guess, after that you should watch dragonball-Z which contains much more action/adventure etc... it's your own choice but it would be the best to begin with the begin, dragonball (i begun with dragonball z because at that time i didn't even knew dragonball existed, you can also begin with dbz but it's your choice ; )Bardock. 14:13, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Start from Z, Dragon Ball lacks any action... Dodoria21 17:57, September 22, 2010 (UTC) No... actually start with Dragon Ball. I just started watching it and it's pretty good :D Dodoria21 11:59, September 23, 2010 (UTC) A link. Why isn't my name linked when I write the four tildes? here: Dodoria21 20:53, September 22, 2010 (UTC) It should've linked my name, didn't it? Dodoria21 20:53, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :You must have changed your customer signature under your preferences. If you change it to Dodoria21 then it will be linked. 01:23, September 23, 2010 (UTC) dbz episode 8 in episode 8, H.F.I.L. when goku is trying to jump back up to the clouds so he can reach snake way, why doesn't he just fly??? :It takes too much energy for him at that point. He is super tired from all the flying/running and hasn't eaten anything. 01:50, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Milestone Approaching!! Hello everyone! I don't know if you have taken a look at a small blue number on our sidebar recently, but Dragon Ball Wiki is very near to 3000 articles! I'm going to create a Forum here for the main discussion, however, I feel there should be something done on the main page to reflect the milestone as well. So let us know about your thoughts, ideas, etc and happy editing! 19:53, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Your wikia is in danger The wikia staff are planning to impose a mandatory skin on all wikia sites that would disrupt the encyclopedic nature in its basic form. More info in the following links. Your_First_Look_at_the_New_Wikia Experience_the_new_Wikia Important_Updates_on_Wikia's_New_Look Wikia's_new_look_-_FAQ http://community.wikia.com/wiki/The_new_look_2 :Yes it's all very aesthetically pleasing, but how exactly would this detract from the encyclopedic nature of the Wiki in the slightest? 06:23, October 4, 2010 (UTC) : :According to the modifications as stated, you will have the ff changes as well as others : :1.Articles will be moved to the left :2.Huge space on the right will be created for ads :3.Article size will be reduced :4.Infoboxes will need to be modified :5.Naviboxes will need to be modified :6.All pics will have the caption of who uploaded them : ::@anon: Yes, quite a few of us are aware of this by now. Once the skin becomes available on our wiki (this Wednesday), I'll be starting a thread in our forum so we can discuss our feelings on the matter. Keep your eye out for it if you're looking to make your voice heard. -- 22:48, October 4, 2010 (UTC) 3000 Articles! Great job everyone! 3000 articles and still growing! 22:30, October 14, 2010 (UTC) The remarkable answer :) Between us speaking, try to look for the answer to your question in google.com